1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to foldable furniture and in particular to a chair which is both laterally and longitudinally retractable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foldable chairs and the like are well known in the art for their use on porches, at the beach, or in any location where it is desirable to use furniture which can easily be folded for compact transport. Such foldable chairs generally possess either a dual or tri-longitudinal folding capability and the legs or support members collapse underneath as well. In the collapsed position, the chair is relatively flat and approximately one half or less of its extended length. The width, however, retains its original dimension.
Also known in the prior art are convertible type chairs such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,530,420 to W. Schmitt, which discloses a chair which can be expanded laterally so as to form a bed or divan. The chair is comprised of two parallel side frames which are connected by a plurality of slidably interengaging bars, wherein the bars permit the frames to be pulled apart any desired distance, thereby increasing the lateral dimensions of the chair. Schmitt, however, does not address the problem of longitudinal collapsing and transport.
The retractable chair of the present invention distinguishes from the prior art by the provisions of both lateral retractability and longitudinal folding to provide a more compact unit for transport and storage. A long felt need has existed in the art for a practical chair which is full size when in its extended or in use position, and additionally takes up very little storage space when folded for transport or storage. The folding chairs of the prior art fail to retract laterally and therefore, when packed in the trunk of the typical automobile, leave very little space unaccounted for. It then becomes a problem to transport additional items. Difficulty is further incurred when attempting to store these chairs in a closet or the like which is generally already limited for space. The chair, because it does not retract laterally, must at times be stacked on top of items previously stored, creating disorganization, or alternately, requires that items be rearranged to allow for the chair(s) to be stored. Finally, the folding chairs of the prior art can be cumbersome, bulky, and difficult to carry and hold onto when being transported manually.